


Bullied

by Grace_Logan



Series: Free For All [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has stood against this boy as he tried his best to torment Kei. He really was pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullied

His spit ran down Tsukishima’s lenses, slowly dripping onto his skin and seeping down his face. He sighed and took off his glasses, wiped the saliva off the lenses and his face, slipped his glasses back on his nose and looked at the boy smirking at him triumphantly. Tsukishima stared at him for a second, his mind racing through hundreds upon hundreds of insults he could spit in the boys’ face. Simple was best he thought.

Drawing himself up, he kept a blank, bored face, staring at the boy in disdain. “Pathetic.” Kei said. The boy looked surprised as Kei turned and walked away from him without another word or backward glance. His posture drawn up proud and strong. He wouldn’t know it but his word cut into the boy deeper than any long winded insult Kei could ever have come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> As it's part of the free for all, if anyone see's something they like or strikes a match in this story you can take the idea and expand or whatever you want kay~
> 
> Think of it as a prompt yeah ;)


End file.
